Yuai's Rise to Destructon
by blade-destroyers
Summary: the story of Yuai Matsura's first night in Russia


Yuai: finally I get a turn to tell my story!  
  
Lorilei: I think I will go home now  
  
*Lorilei gets up  
  
Yuai: why  
  
Lorilei: well. I have a. have to. I have an appointment with Johnny! Yah Johnny! That's it. I can't keep him waiting can I?  
  
Yuai: your not getting out of this! So sit down!  
  
Lorilei: fine  
  
*She sits back down  
  
Mur: I know your story can I go?  
  
Yuai: no  
  
Mur: rats  
  
Kiyone: well I only came to say that I belong to Laura, Lorilei belongs to Hollie, Mur and Yuai belong to Sam.. And beyblade belongs to some rich guy. for now, mwahahahaha.*cough cough*. so can I go?  
  
Yuai: I have vodka!  
  
Kiyone: give it to me!  
  
Yuai: only if you stay!  
  
Kiyone: fine!  
  
*Kiyone grabs the bottle*  
  
Mur and Lorilei: hey! Save us some! We're going to need some of that if we have to listen to Yuai's story!  
  
Yuai: . whatever as long as I get to tell my story!  
  
Yuai's Rise to Destruction (part 1):  
  
Everyone was getting off the train. It was late and they all just wanted off so they could all get some where they could sleep. It had been a long ride. A teenager got off the train; he was tall especially for his age. He had black hair; it was tied back with a red sash, he wore it mostly for the look though. He smiled. Russia, he thought to himself, I will surely find worthy opponents here.  
  
He had just come from Japan he had left every thing to come here. He had nowhere to go but he would figure it out, he did bring a lot of cash with him. For that is what being a Matsura is all about, the money. He headed off, for he would need to find a hotel for the night  
  
There was a cool breeze that night, the moon was nearly full and it was nice out. Yuai kept walking, he preferred to walk, he could have got a ride but who would want one on such a nice night? So he walked. Yuai heard voices to his right. It sounded like a bey battle. He smiled. He loved to Beyblade, that was even the reason he came to Russia, that and the women. So he walked over to see if there were any good competitors. It was just a bunch of kids though, playing around, nothing serious. Yuai sighed, he had been hoping for a bey battle. He was so bored he wanted a real fight. There were none left in Japan; the only worthy compotition left Japan. He should have entered that tournament He could have won too, if he ever bothered with such things. They were too easy though, those compotitions were all like that, easy. So he continued on with his walk. Had it been worth while coming here? Would I really find a worthy opponent here? These questions bothered Yuai.  
  
Yuai had been so distracted by those thought that he ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there," Yuai said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, whatever, you should watch were you are going fool, you could have knocked me down." She laughed after saying this, as if it was some joke. She was strange to look at because of many things; first her hair was blue and just above shoulder length, her bangs where longer end went past here shoulders. The strange part was that the right side of her bangs was pink. She was also wearing a gray tank top and sweats.  
  
"Well it could be worse I could have knocked over someone with fashion sense," Yuai said in a cruel way, with an even crueler laugh that followed. He looked at her for a moment, he didn't know why he had said that, she was actually quite beautiful. He could see in her eyes anger, he smiled at the thought that she cared that he had said such a thing. So he laughed again, this time with mockery.  
  
That ticked her, he could see that she was really mad now. What she did next he didn't expect though. She punched him, right in the face. Blood was dripping from his lip, and everything was disoriented.  
  
"Watch what you say, for if I ever see you again and here you laugh at me the way you did I will make you know what true pain was." There was a look of cruelty on her face, like she could deliver the pain she promised.  
  
He smiled and slowly said, "I'll keep that in mind for do hope to see you again." She didn't seem to care she just continued on her way. "Hey, what's your name girl?" Yuai shouted behind him, for she seemed egaer to get away.  
  
She didn't answer; she just kept going as if he had said nothing.  
  
"Well I am Yuai, until we meet again, farewell," and with that Yuai started off again for his search for a hotel.  
  
Yuai: well what do you think?  
  
Kiyone: you needed to bring more vodka, those two drank too much of it  
  
*She points towards Lorilei and Mur*  
  
Mur: we each had one glass each  
  
Kiyone: my point exactly  
  
*Kiyone gets up put of her chair only to collapse onto the floor asleep*  
  
Mur:.  
  
Yuai: . Lorilei:.  
  
Yuai: anywise..  
  
*The three get up and leave the room*  
  
Kiyone: huh, what? No I don't wanna go see more pigs I hat... *snore* 


End file.
